


Blue

by SammyOliviaWatson



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Porn Without Plot, a dom!Serena, also includes Bernie deep-throating said strap-on, and Bernie finding it very hot, guys this is pwp, if none of this is a deal-breaker for you go ahead and read it, including a blue strap-on dildo, plot what plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9721400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyOliviaWatson/pseuds/SammyOliviaWatson
Summary: They have sex and Serena goes full dom with a blue strap-on. There is no plot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Valentinesday gift to the Berena fandom, to you guys. Happy Valentines Day!  
> You can thank Sev and Nat for convincing me that yes, I should post it, no, it isn't too kinky and no, it is not an offence against humankind.
> 
> Enjoy! =)

Bernie looked at the blue cock Serena pulled out of the closet with wide eyes. “That’s new. Have you been shopping?”

“Well,” Serena said and walked back to their shared bed, swinging her hips seductively, “I thought I’d get us a shared Valentines Day present.” Her voice could only be described as kittenish.

“Well, it is… colourful. Are you sure it can fit?”

Serena’s laugh sounded evil. “Let that be my problem.”

Bernie felt not exactly reassured, but Serena’s behaviour was letting her feel rather wet, so she would not complain.

Serena put on the black leather harness and pulled it tight for maximum control, the cock standing out proudly.

Bernie’s mouth watered at the sight of her girlfriend buttnaked, glorious, proud and wearing the blue phallus.

Serena gestured for Bernie to come closer.

Bernie crawled down the bed, Serena was standing at the foot of the bed.

“Suck it,” Serena demanded.

Bernie’s eyes grew wider. Could she fit it into her mouth? She was determined to find out. 

Serena saw Bernie’s lips closing around the head and just managed to control a moan that almost slipped out at the sight. 

Then Bernie slid down, only getting down to half the length, then pulling back up, leaving a glistening trail of spit.

She tried again, with the same result.

Serena canted her hips a bit, finding the idea that her girlfriend was sucking the cock she was wearing immensely arousing.

Bernie put one hand to her hip, signalling her that she should stop moving. Serena did.

Bernie slid down to half the length, then slowly slid down further. Serena could feel from the motion that Bernie had just deep-throated the strap-on. An open-mouthed moan escaped from Serena at this realization.

Bernie knew she had done the right thing when she felt Serena’s moan. She slid back up and back down.

“Ah,” was all that Serena was able to utter.

When Bernie was off the cock, Serena pulled her off entirely by her hair and said “on the bed” in a breathless voice.

Bernie complied, enjoying entirely submitting herself to her girlfriend.

She lay down on the bed, spreading her legs for Serena to have immediate access.

But Serena raised her eyebrows and motioned with her index finger for her to turn around, on her knees.

“Serena,” Bernie commented, not entirely sure if she felt scandalized or enticed by the idea, but she could not help being more aroused by Serena’s dominance.

She got onto her knees.

Serena positioned herself behind her, on her knees, positioned the cock and slid in with one smooth slide, Bernie was more than well enough lubricated.

Bernie moaned loudly at being filled this fully, the thick cock was inside her up to its hilt and it was Serena, oh, Serena who was at its end.

Serena slid out and Bernie almost felt disappointed.

Serena snapped her hips and was back inside as far as she could go and slapped Bernie’s butt the moment the hit home.

“Aah,” Bernie uttered loudly and let her shoulders fall, let her face hide in the pillows.

Beads of sweat were running down both their bodies and the smell of sex filled the room.

Serena fucked her and hit the other buttcheek, Bernie moaned again.

Serena kept the rhythm of slowly out and fast in, pointed with a slap of her hand and Bernie was slowly losing her mind, for she had already surrendered her body to her lover.

Serena felt Bernie’s walls pulsing in rhythm with the snap of her hips and changed the angle by leaning forward, resulting in Bernie meeting her halfway and the slap of flesh on flesh being very audible in the room.

Serena wound her hand around Bernie’s body and caught one of her hanging breasts, squeezing it before pinching the nipple.

Bernie’s mind left her body and she was floating on ecstasy while Serena was pounding into her body.

She came shudderingly, Serena rode her through it, then Bernie collapsed, trapping Serena in her position, the thick cock still inside her.


End file.
